Currently, an electrical connector generally includes an insulation body and at least one conductor accommodated in the insulation body. This conductor is generally formed by punching a metal sheet material, but this metal sheet material is high in impedance. Particularly, when the conductor and a mating electronic element are in mechanical contact, high impedance generally occurs at the location of the contact. Additionally, under many situations, in order to ensure good elasticity of the conductor, the conductor needs to be bent. In this way, the length of the conductor increases, and therefore the impedance of the conductor also increases.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.